Over Load
by HK Keiji
Summary: Naruto teases Sasuke with his Kage bunshin no jutsu, it's too much for him... [narusasu Oneshot]


**Disclaimer - **I dont own Naruto.

Very stupid.. fiction... heheheh...xD

To Vanitywantsyou

* * *

"I don't think you should drink anymore." 

Naruto pouted and then laughed, his cheeks flushed a fine pink. He took his cup again and downed it with one gulp. He hiccuped as he slammed the cup down on the table, grinning at Sasuke with glazed eyes.

"You're drunk," Sasuke scoffed, although he already had a few cups himself.

"You're sexy," Naruto purred back, trying to lean on his shoulder.

Kakashi, who was supposedly the 'guardian' of this little mission celebration was still reading his Icha Icha book. He glanced up a while, seeing Sasuke glaring at him for letting Naruto drink so much. Even Sakura was pissed at Kakashi, although that was usually normal.

"How many cups did he have, like 10?!" Sakura demanded.

Naruto whoozed in his chair with a satisfied smile, slowly letting his eyes shut. Sasuke groaned, realizing his arm was buried under his blonde hair. Naruto smiled even more, nuzzling the hand.

"Well, celebration over," Kakashi quickly said, stretching a bit. "I think I'll go visit Iruka and hand in my mission report now."

"It's one o clock in the morning, Kakashi!" Sakura frowned. "And who's going to look after Naruto?"

Sakura and Kakashi stared at each other, sparks flying between their eyes. Suddenly they both stopped. They turned and stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back, realization dawning in his black eyes. He glared at them both.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS DOB... damnit!"

Sakura and Kakashi had disappeared.

Sasuke sighed, yanking his arm away so that Naruto almost collapsed onto the floor. The blonde dobe groaned and rubbed his cheek sleepily.

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke nudged him impatiently. "Where do you live?"

Naruto giggled as they stumbled out the bar. He slid his arm around Sasuke's waist. "Why," He slurred. "Wanna come home with me?"

"Idiot."

Naruto gave a miffed pout. "I can't believe you don't know where I live." The blonde sighed and decidedly collapsed on top of Sasuke.

Sasuke struggled to keep the drunken Naruto upright, and had to scoop an arm behind his back. The blonde nuzzled into his chest making a purring noise of content. Two blue eyes peeked up at him innocently.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered, dragging him along down the quiet and dark street.

"Ne.. S'suke... you really are sexy..." Naruto whispered, his eyes becoming hazy. He giggled a bit, suddenly letting his hand slip down Sasuke's chest and sink against the soft cloth of Sasuke's white shorts.

Sasuke slapped his hand away, glaring at him. His glare softened. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Maybe I do," Naruto protested, tripping a little. His voice was still slurred. And his hand was still trying to make a grope at Sasuke's shorts. "If I love you, will you love me?"

Sasuke tilted his head. "Yeah," He whispered.

Naruto grabbed him and leaned up, giving him a kiss on the chin. His lips made their way to Sasuke's and started to claim them. The smell of sake was sweet against their tongues. Sasuke started groping Naruto back, his hand gliding down Naruto's back to touch his thigh.

"You'd regret," Sasuke muttered, but continued touching Naruto because he felt like he had to. He wanted to.

"So you loved me... all along..." Naruto whispered against his neck, his hand running through Sasuke's hair.

"Why didn't you ever say?" Naruto laughed.

"Because. I don't need you," Sasuke muttered. Naruto froze. Sasuke stopped walking and stared at the boy in his arms.

"Teme." He grinned suddenly. Sasuke looked confused. Naruto wasn't looking drunk anymore. "...come on, give me a kiss," He sang, grinning even wider. "...come on I insist..."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, gripping on Naruto's wrist. Suddenly Naruto was out of his hold, and was running down the street laughing.

"... the fuck?!" Sasuke yelled. He began to run after Naruto. Being the faster runner, he soon caught up with the blonde and tackled him to the ground, not caring about any scratches they'd recieve. Unfortunately, Naruto poofed away.

"A clone..." Sasuke murmured, staring at the empty ground beneath him. He looked up and saw Naruto giving him a Lee-grin. "What are you doing?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"I believe I'm flirting with you," Naruto grinned.

"Naruto stop it, you're being..." Sasuke grabbed at Naruto's arm, but again the Naruto poofed into thin air. "Another clone... damn it."

_Flirting with me? He's drunk. Sakura and Kakashi are going to kill me.  
Unless he really is flirting with me_...

Sasuke started running down the street's of Konoha, looking around. Suddenly there was a voice behind him.

"S'sukeeee... I bet you thought you would be on top."

Sasuke spun around and saw a flash of blonde hair disappearing into a building. He ran after him, dashing up the stairs. A door to an apartment was open slightly, and he went in. He searched around for Naruto, then saw him standing in the center of the room.

"Naruto," He breathed, his arms flying around the blonde and holding him tightly. Unfortunately the blonde turned into a log.

"...Kage bunshin no justsu..."

The whole room was filled with Naruto's. To be more precise, the Naruto clones were all wearing only a pair of orange boxers. Nosebleed.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he dropped the log.

"God damn it Naruto!" He yelled. He rubbed his face, wondering if it was him that was drunk.

"S'suke..."

One of the clones touched his arm and leaned against Sasuke's body, rubbing against him suggestively. "...thank you for taking me home," it purred.

Sasuke's eye twitched violently. _I'm going to murder Naruto for messing with me._ He pushed the Naruto clone away.

"Naruto, come out, now!"

"What's wrong?" The Naruto clone pouted, placing a finger against his lip in an innocent fashion.

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke is sexy..."

"I love you Sasuke..."

Sasuke spun around, looking at all the Naruto's moaning his name. His eyes widened as he watched a Naruto clone began to sexily molest another Naruto clone, their bodies rubbing against each other as they moaned Sasuke's named.

His eye twitched. He took out a kunai. "That's it..." He whispered hoarsely. He started to destroy all the clones in the room. "Where are you..?!"

10... 12... 13... 14 clones...

He stabbed the last one in the arm. No poof of smoke.

"Shit, Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, pulling the kunai back out.

"Don't worry, I have Kyuubi to heal me," Naruto grinned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pulling him down onto the couch. "Just like the alchohol."

_So he wasn't drunk._

Sasuke gave him one last glare before shoving the blonde down and pressing his lips against Naruto's, his tongue immediately plunging into his mouth to suck. His hands started to quickly make their way across Naruto's stomach, remember he was only wearing orange boxers.

Sasuke moaned.

"Naruto..." He whispered, his hand sliding down the orange boxers.

Poof.

"DAMN IT!" Sasuke cursed. Another log took the place of Naruto.

Something heavy suddenly fell on top of him from behind and he struggled a bit, his face pressed into the cushions.

"What the hell?" He demanded, as he was pulled back up, his hands held behind his back.

"Mmm..." Naruto purred, licking his ear and giving it a quick nibble. Sasuke jerked and moaned at the sensation. Another Naruto in front of him pulled his legs out and parted them, taking his shorts off.

"Oh god," Sasuke whispered, feeling something hot and hard pressing behind him.

"Shh... watch..." Naruto whispered into his ear.

Sasuke forced his eyes to focus on the two remaining clones in front of him, between his naked and spread legs. The first clone leaned down and began to lick at his erect shaft, causing Sasuke to wriggle and moan more.

The second clone began to run his hands down the first clone's front, pulling his boxers off. The two naked Narutos moaned. The second one behind the first one started to push into him. The clones were so real that the first one began to moan, sucking Sasuke off at the same time.

The second began to speed up, thrusting into the first one faster and faster, causing their bodies to slam forwards and backwards.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off the sexy sight in front of him. It was mind blowing.

So intense.

Sudden.

Finally he gasped, as the clone brought him to a shuddering climax. The two clones disappeared.

"Mmm..." Naruto whispered, letting Sasuke go. Sasuke laid down on the couch and turned around, looking at the naked Naruto. The real Naruto.

Naruto grinned and straddled his hips, his erection pressing against his regrowing, wet member.

"No more shit..." Sasuke muttered, grabbing Naruto's thighs to make sure he was real.

Naruto laughed, his slightly fanged teeth showing. He smirked down at Sasuke. "I'm on top," He said triumphantly.

"Just... god..." Sasuke sighed, not having the energy to tell Naruto to shut up and fuck him already. _He better not turn into a log when we fuck... _

"Alright, alright," Naruto leaned down and rested on top of Sasuke's body, licking his lips. His erection was sliding against his thigh, ready to enter. "So desperate," He whispered, grinning. Sasuke's cursing quickly turned into moans and Naruto began to thrust into him.

* * *

"I blacked out...?" 

Sasuke groaned, burying his face into the cushion. Naruto smiled and stroked Sasuke's naked back.

"I had to carry you all the way here," Naruto huffed, but still in a happy mood. "You're pretty heavy for a pretty boy."

Sasuke snorted, shutting his eyes tighter. Sunlight was blinding him.

"Come on, I want breakfast..."

"Dobe," Sasuke managed to squint in the sunlight now, slowly getting up. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and yanked him down onto his lap.

"W-wahh...?" Naruto looked up at him with confusion. A smirk came across his face again. "I know, you're pissed because you blacked out."

"It was your fault," Sasuke hissed. "If you didn't over load me with..." He struggled to finish the sentence.

Naruto laughed, but Sasuke thwacked him around the head. He groaned, rubbing his blonde head and pouting. "Fine fine, I'll make it up to you... I'm sorry," Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and nuzzled him. "I lovvveee you..." He giggled.

"Well..." Sasuke thought deeply. "Since you used your 'kage bunshin no jutsu,' I'll use my chidori next time..."

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke smirked.

_Chidori Chidori Chidori..._

* * *

Eheheh. I didn't know wat to write lol 

xx keiji_  
_


End file.
